Aera (Fayelon)
Aera is an OC created by Fanfictiondreamer for a very special story, the Fayelon Story. She is from a race of magic-wielding aliens known as Fayelons. She is the first of Jewel's friends, whom she met when they were little girls. They would eventually go on to meet the other childhood friend, Splash and then Flare and Star when they became a little older. When news got out of a hero causing the deaths of so many from their realm (which is a term for galaxy for them), she became more than terrified. When Jewel made the decision to prevent this catastrophe from getting worse, she jumped into going along with her. She and the rest of the girls stole some magical items and fled in order to protect their realm and all those that they love. For several months, they wandered that universe until they wound up in the Milky Way galaxy. However, unlike the other realms that they have visited, the girls decided to stand their ground there and take the fight to their pursuers with the crew of the Normandy promising to help however they can. Ideal voice actress: Keke Palmer Personality Aera started out as a shy girl. At a young age, she was sheltered, so she didn't really have a lot of friends. When she first met Jewel, they became close. Overtime, she along with another childhood friend, Splash, helped her to become more outgoing and has become a little more courageous. Through this, she developed her snarky attitude. As she got older, she became less withdrawn and more brave. Also, she became even more snarky with the urge to tell off all those who are rude towards her or her friends. She also developed much less of a fear of a lot of the mean girls, being one of a few to not be so easily intimidated by them. Her attitude has also made her miss no-nonsense as she tends to be easily annoyed by stupidity and irrationality. She also has a deep distain for bad puns, references, cliches and running gags and also people trying to be funny but failing miserably. Aera has developed compassion for her friends, being that they were the only friends that she had ever had due to her past. Her parents were always at odds with each other as to decide what to do. She was very close to her father, but her mother was a wicked control-freak who wanted to keep her daughter under her thumb. This contributed to her sheltered childhood. Being that her mother disliked Jewel and her other friends for bringing her daughter out and becoming difficult to control, Aera would stand up to her mother, telling her off for being a tyrant rather than a mother and would even go as far as be snarky towards her, much to her mother's anger and disgust. Aera's backbone and snarkiness has made her a rebel but she would never push herself too far. She has a kind and caring demeanor and would only use her snarky attitude as a form of self-defense, be it telling off those who were mean to her, or her friends. She would tend to show off her childhood coyness from time to time, but it hardly ever affects her badly. At a young age, she has enjoyed a lot of sporty activities, a lot of them related to her powers. Such activities that she enjoys are skydiving. Because of this, she is not afraid of heights and enjoys jumping off of high places. This does worry her friends but very rarely does she lose herself to this urge. Although, she isn't a dare devil, but she's not too cautious either. She very often knows the right time to take risks and the right time to play it safe. This also comes with being one of the more reasonable members of her group. She clearly shows to have a lot of common sense which also contributes to her irritation towards stupidity and irrationality. Whenever she isn't too sure of something to be safe, she hardly ever takes such risks. Aera also has a quirk for easily falling for cute animals, such as Commander Shepard's space hamster. Whenever there is a cute animal around, she would lose control of herself and squeal like a giddy little girl while staring at them almost endlessly. Powers As her name implies, she is an Aeromancer, meaning she can control the air and wind. She is able to utilize her wind abilities as her main source of attack. She can use her powers both aggressively and non-violently. She can summon large gusts at will and can even use her wind powers to slice things like knives. Her favorite ability to carry out involves conjuring up tornadoes, be it conjuring up large tornadoes to use as a massive weapon to shred things up or other way that aren't as aggressive, or even conjure up small cyclones that she loves to use to launch herself or her friends into the air. One of her more favorite things to do is conjure a small cyclone to launch herself in the air and strike her enemies with a hard blow as she falls back down. She also uses these mini-cyclones on her and her friends to launch in the air as a main source of materializing their wings. She can also use her cyclones to lift things off of the ground with hardly anything being too heavy for her to lift. When in the middle of space or anywhere else where there's no air, she is able to materialize air bubbles where air can exist so that she can use her wind powers effectively in such places. She had learned how to do this not long ago and has carried this out a lot being that she needed to do this as she and her friends tend to be in space a lot. This does use up a lot of her magical energy, but has learned how to conserve her energy so that this technique doesn't drain her too badly. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Fanfictiondreamer Category:Magical Girls Category:Tomboys Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Characters in the Fayelons Story Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Heroes Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Hat Wearer Category:Flyers Category:Masculine Girl